Snowkit (TPB)
Snowkit is a deaf white tom kit with blue eyes. Revealed in Rising Storm, page History In the Original Series ''Rising Storm :Snowkit is a young kit of Speckletail's. He is with the Clan when they flee from the fire in the camp. Fireheart is carrying him then is handed to Whitestorm a few times. His name is not mentioned; he is just referred to as "Speckletail's kit." ''A Dangerous Path :Snowkit is still in the nursery with Speckletail. Brackenfur mentions to Fireheart that he has been noticing Snowkit behaving a little strangely, and that he would like to be Snowkit's mentor when he is six moons old. Fireheart agress, and while Brackenfur continues to observe Snowkit, he also suggest that they should have Cinderpelt check on the kit and see if there is something wrong with him- although he mentions to be wary of Speckletail, since she is fiercely protective of her kit. :Cinderpelt visits the nursery and watches Snowkit play with the other kits for a short time. Then, she solemnly tells Fireheart and Speckletail that she thinks Snowkit is deaf. Speckletail refuses to believe that her son could have a disability, so Cinderpelt asks Fireheart to go a short distance away and call out his name. He does so, and Snowkit walks over to Fireheart. Then, she asks Fireheart to go behind Snowkit and call out his name. When he does this, Snowkit does not respond to the calls until Speckletail nudges him in Fireheart's direction. Speckletail can no longer deny the evidence, but she is not content to see her kit unable to train as a warrior. :Snowkit is Speckletail's last kit before she retires from being a queen and becomes an elder, so she is determined to see Snowkit become a normal apprentice. She takes matters into her own hands by trying to mentor Snowkit herself, but with little successs. However, she still is in denial of her son's disability, and devotes all of her time to him. :Later, a hawk flies over the camp, looking for a kit as prey, and while all the other queens rush their kits into the safety of the nursery, Snowkit is unable to hear his Clanmates' warnings, and Speckletail cannot get to him in time to bring him to the nursery herself. The hawk swoops down and picks up Snowkit in its talons. Speckletail clings onto the hawk and rakes it with her claws to try to stop it, but is thrown off, and the hawk flies away with Snowkit. A patrol consisting of Swiftpaw and Brackenfur was sent out to retrieve him if the hawk should drop him, but they lost track of the hawk and returned empty-pawed. :Bluestar, already in a state of mental turmoil after Tigerstar's treachery and the forest fire, sees this as a sign that StarClan is definitely at war with ThunderClan, shocking the whole Clan. When it is clear that Snowkit isn't coming back, Speckletail goes mad with grief and is watched over by Sandstorm, Lostface, and Cinderpelt, before finally coming to terms with her loss and joining the elders' den. Family Members Mother: :Speckletail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Lionheart:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Swiftpaw:Reveald in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Niece: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Nephews: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Rising Storm characters